Tik tak
by Tyone
Summary: Tłumaczenie. Harry pragnie dowiedzieć się, dlaczego Severus w ogóle z nim jest. Odpowiedź nie jest tą, której oczekiwał...


Słowem wstępu: to moje "najpierwsze" tłumaczenie, wobec tego prosiłabym o większą wyrozumiałość;) Tekst wybrałam ze względu na jego - w moim odczuciu - nietypowość pomimo tematu, który obrała Autorka. Wydał mi się ciekawy i mam nadzieję, że Wasze odczucia będą choć w części podobne.

**Euphoria **zgodziła się dopracować to tłumaczenie, żeby rzeczywiście wyglądało, że zostało przełożone na nasz język.

**Autor:** SyrupylikeBreakfastinMontag  
><strong>Oryginał:<strong> .net/s/6914882/1/Tick_Tock  
><strong>Zgoda:<strong> jest!  
><strong>Tłumaczenie:<strong> Tyone  
><strong>Beta: Zilidya<strong>, której dziękuję za odwagę i **euphoria**, dzięki której obecnie ten tekst jakoś wygląda :*  
><strong>Ostrzeżenia:<strong> Angst

* * *

><p>Tik tak<p>

Gdzieś zegar tyka. Tik-tak. Tik-tak.

Chcę, żeby przestał.

Wolę, żeby czas się tu nie wkradł. Do tego miejsca. Do tego momentu. Nie chcę, by ta chwila kiedykolwiek się skończyła.

Severus wygląda tak odmiennie, gdy śpi: jest tak zrelaksowany. To jedna z niewielu okazji, gdy nie patrzy na mnie nieprzychylnie. Bez maski irytacji, którą zazwyczaj nosi, wygląda o wiele lepiej. Choć nawet teraz nie jest do końca przystojny. Wyraźnie zarysowane kości policzkowe prawdopodobnie mogłyby należeć do całkiem dobrze wyglądającego mężczyzny, ale jego nos jest zbyt długi i krzywy, a reszta twarzy zbyt ostra, by mogła być nazwana prawdziwie piękną. Tyle, że nie dbam o to. To nie jego wygląd sprawia, że mój oddech zatrzymuje się, a serce przyspiesza za sprawą samego przelotnego spojrzenia.

Tak właściwie to nie wiem, co mnie do niego przyciąga. W końcu nie ma typowo uroczej osobowości. Jest humorzasty, irytujący i sarkastyczny. Małostkowy, drażniący i permanentnie dręczył mnie przez te wszystkie lata. Jednakże mimo wszystko zniewala mnie. Nie mogę trzymać się z dala od niego.

Może po prostu jestem psychiczny. W końcu nie potrzeba psychoterapeuty, żeby dostrzec, że dorastanie z takimi palantami jak Dursleyowie spieprzyło mnie. Zwyczajny „Wstęp do psychologii" wystarczy, by zdać sobie z tego sprawę. Szczerze mówiąc, to ciężko mi zwracać uwagę na to, dlaczego tak się czuję. Wszystko, co się liczy, to to, że w ogóle czuję. Wszystko, co się liczy, to to, że mogę leżeć tutaj obok niego i badać jego uspokojoną we śnie twarz.

Jestem zmęczony. Jest tak późno, że praktycznie nazywa się to już „rankiem", choć dla mnie to śmieszne. O ile mi wiadomo, poranek jest dopiero, gdy wzejdzie słońce. Jedyne, co pragnę zrobić, to zamknąć oczy i popaść w kojącą nieprzytomność, ale nie mogę. Jeśli zasnę, będzie już jutro. A kto wie, co ono przyniesie? W tym momencie Severus jest tuż obok, wciąż tak blisko mnie. Jutro może odejść. Nie zniósłbym tego, więc godzę się z bezsenną nocą i wtulam się w jego bladą pierś, próbując prześledzić drogę jednej z niebieskich żył, którą widzę na jego nieopalonym ciele.

Jest taki chudy. Mogę wyczuć jego żebra pod moim policzkiem i usłyszeć jego dudniące serce.

Bum-bum. Bum-bum.

To bardzo kojący dźwięk. Pamiętam chwilę, gdy myślałem, że już nigdy więcej go nie usłyszę. Severus leżał na brzuchu na podłodze, a jad Nagini sączył się do jego żył. Srebrne wspomnienia ściekały mu z ust i kącików oczu niczym tamta zatruta krew. Sądzę, że mój oddech zatrzymał się na ten widok. Ludzie mówią mi, że mam kompleks bohatera, ale ja po prostu myślę, że znam wielu wartych ocalenia i wiedziałem, że Severus jest jednym z nich. Nie mogłem pozwolić mu umrzeć.

Pobiegłem przed siebie, upadając na kolana obok ciała mężczyzny. Jego oddech był płytki, zbyt płytki. Miałem nadzieję, że nie spóźniłem się.

— Gdzie cię ugryzła? — zapytałem nerwowo, nieprzytomnie szukając na jego ciele oznak ukąszenia.

Widziałem węża otaczającego go. Słyszałem przepełnione bólem krzyki, ale nie widziałem, gdzie kły Nagini zanurzyły się w jego ciele. Niemal białe palce Severusa zakręciły się wokół mojego ramienia, zatrzymując mnie w zaskakująco silnym uścisku.

— Popatrz na mnie — wycharczał, zmuszając mnie do spojrzenia w dół na jego blade ciało.

Czarne oczy wpatrywały się we mnie z ogromną intensywnością, szukając mojego własnego zielonego spojrzenia. Próbował to zakończyć, chciał się pożegnać. Gdy patrzę na to z obecnej perspektywy, sądzę, że prawdopodobnie usiłował zobaczyć oczy mojej mamy po raz ostatni. W każdym razie nie dałem mu tej satysfakcji.

— O, nie! Nie ma takiej opcji — powiedziałem, odwracając wzrok od czarnych tęczówek. — Nie poddawaj się jeszcze. Więc gdzie cię ugryzła? — Jego uchwyt na mojej ręce rozluźnił się lekko, tracąc punkt oparcia.

— Ramię — wyszeptał.

Szybko sięgnąłem za niego i chwyciłem jego rękę, podciągając rękaw. Dwa punkcikowate znaki widoczne na jego mlecznobiałej skórze pokazały się od razu. Z tylko niewielkim zawahaniem podniosłem jego ramię do moich warg, przykrywając nimi miejsce ugryzienia i zacząłem mocno ssać. Gorzki, metaliczny posmak wypełnił moje usta powodując zakrztuszenie i kaszel, zanim pospiesznie odwróciłem się, by wypluć zatrutą krew na zimną, kamienną podłogę. Powtórzyłem tę nieprzyjemną czynność jeszcze kilkukrotnie, zanim dłoń Severusa zaciskająca się na moim ramieniu zatrzymała mnie.

— Dość — wymruczał. Poczułem jednocześnie niepewność, że jego głos nie był silniejszy oraz ulgę, że w ogóle może mówić. — Zrobiłeś dla mnie wszystko, co mogłeś. Teraz weź te wspomnienia i idź. Jest masa ważniejszych spraw, którymi musisz się zająć. — Posłałem mu pełne sceptycyzmu spojrzenie.  
>Naprawdę oczekiwał, że odejdę, podczas gdy on wciąż wyglądał, jakby stał u bram śmierci? — Będę tu, gdy wrócisz — wymamrotał. — Idź. Możesz po mnie przyjść później.<p>

Ostatni raz spojrzałem na niego w zamyśleniu, zanim skinąłem głową i podniosłem się, wstrząsając różdżką, by zebrać płynne wspomnienie.

— Bądź pewien, że wrócę po ciebie — odpowiedziałem stanowczo, napotykając jego ciemne oczy.

Złożyłem mu obietnicę.

_Przetrwam, by go stąd zabrać._

I z tą myślą podążyłem korytarzem, do którego wcześniej tego dnia się wślizgnąłem. Zostawiłem Severusa osłabionego, ale jednak żywego.  
>Kręcę głową, oczyszczając pamięć. Nie chcę przypominać sobie jego w takim stanie. Ciągle słyszę ten pieprzony tykający zegar, odliczający sekundy do momentu, aż ranek nadejdzie i mi go odbierze. Chcę, żeby się zamknął. Wolę nie myśleć o jutrze. Nie chcę znów być sam.<p>

Nie wiem, dlaczego oczekiwałem, że coś pomiędzy mną a nim zmieni się po wojnie. Może łudziłem się, że to wpływ Voldemorta sprawiał, że Severus był rozwścieczony i zjadliwy. Może sądziłem, że uratowanie mu życia zrobi jakąś różnicę. A może po prostu ślepo wierzyłem. W końcu część mnie od zawsze wiedziała, że jest w tym wszystkim więcej złości Severusa niż okrucieństwa Voldemorta. Chodził do Czarnego Pana chętnie, i to nie jako szpieg, przynajmniej nie od początku. Ciemność musiała w nim być jeszcze zanim został śmierciożercą. Prawdopodobnie miało to coś wspólnego ze złą sytuacją w jego rodzinie i społecznym wyizolowaniem. Jeśli ktoś ciągle mówi ci, że jesteś złym, brzydkim, nic niewartym dzieckiem, zaczynasz w to wierzyć. Zaczynasz być rozeźlony. Niesprawiedliwość nie jest jednak wymówką dla wszystkich tych okropnych rzeczy, których dokonał. Zastanawiam się, czemu więc mu wybaczyłem.

Nawet teraz ciągle traktuje mnie źle, mszcząc się za podobieństwo do mojego ojca. Po odkryciu, co mój tata zrobił Severusowi i o jego zazdrości o to, co było pomiędzy moimi rodzicami, lepiej rozumiem, dlaczego satysfakcjonuje go rewanżowanie się na kimś, kto jest tak podobny do Jamesa Pottera jak ja,. Chciałbym jednak,, żeby do przeszłości zaliczył nasz niemal identyczny wygląd. Mogę mieć twarz mojego ojca, ale nie mam w sobie tego drobnego okrucieństwa, którym on się charakteryzował. Myślę, że w głębi ducha Severus o tym wie. Przypuszczam jednak, że ignoruje tę wiedzę. Pewnie łatwiej mu nienawidzić mnie za mojego ojca, niż kochać za matkę czy nawet za mnie samego.

Przypuszczam, że jest zdolny do kochania mnie za mnie. Może sam się zwodzę, ale to przynajmniej to pocieszająca myśl. Nie planuję się też poddać w najbliższym czasie.

Nie wiem, jak pośrodku tego całego bałaganu skończyliśmy razem w łóżku. Mogę wymienić milion powodów, dla których moglibyśmy się nienawidzić. Jak jego znęcanie się nade mną przez lata i pastwienie się mojego ojca nad nim, ale nie potrafię wymyślić żadnego, z którego moglibyśmy dbać o siebie. Dobra, może byłbym w stanie wymienić kilka, ale nie sądzę, żeby on mógł. Wygląda na to, że to ja jestem tu jedynym, który się przejmuje. On nigdy nie jest dla mnie delikatny ani czuły. Jego twarz dla mnie zawsze jest ostrożnie pusta. Szpiegowanie dla Zakonu nauczyło go tego bezbłędnie. Pragnę, żeby nie był w tym aż tak dobry. Oddałbym niemal wszystko za przebłysk szczerych emocji.

Wzdycha świszcząco i przesuwa się obok mnie. Blada dłoń sięga do mojego ramienia, przysuwając mnie tak, że przylegam do niego. Patrzę w górę i spotykam jego zaspane spojrzenie. Szukam cienia emocji w tych sennych czarnych oczach, ale nawet na wpół śpiąc jego twarz jest pusta, pozbawiona jakichkolwiek uczuć. Naciska mocniej na moją rękę, bez słów przyciągając mnie do pocałunku. Jego język napiera na rąbek moich ust i natychmiast pozwalam na ten nacisk, wpuszczając go do środka. Smakuje gorzko, jego oddech jest spleciony z mdląco słodkim zapachem wczesnego poranka, ale mam to gdzieś. Wszystko, co się liczy, to jego wargi poruszające się powoli wokół moich.

Sekundy później odsuwa się i siada, spychając mnie z mojego kąta, gdzie byłem dotąd schowany - pomiędzy jego klatką piersiową a pachą. Odkrywa nas, wysuwając się spomiędzy prześcieradeł i przenosząc stopy na róg łóżka, a potem na podłogę. Dopada mnie gwałtowna fala paniki i rzucam się do przodu, łapiąc jego ramię.

— Zostań — szepczę tak cicho, że prawie sam siebie nie słyszę.

Strąca pewnie moją rękę.

— Nie mogę — mówi bezbarwnie, podnosząc się i zaczyna zbierać porozrzucane rzeczy.

— Dlaczego nie? — pytam.

Nie odpowiada, zwyczajnie kontynuuje zgarnianie swoich ciuchów. Marszczę brwi, widząc jego blade plecy, a on wzdycha i odwraca się. Podchodzi do mnie, kompletnie niezawstydzony swoim nagim ciałem, naznaczonym licznymi skazami. Sięga, by chwycić mój policzek pomiędzy kościste palce i podnosi moją twarz tak, że może mnie agresywnie pocałować. Jego dłonie uwalniają moją twarz i prześlizgują się w dół na wystającą kość biodrową. Zastanawiam się, czy sądzi, że to sprawi, iż zapomnę o moim pytaniu, nie będę pamiętał o moim bólu. Zastanawiam się, czy uważa mnie za idiotę.

Ostatecznie odsuwa się; jego wzrok jest utkwiony w podłodze. Próbując zahamować mój gniew, wybąkuję:

— Dlaczego tu jesteś? Dlaczego to ze mną robisz?

Przez moment moje pytanie spotyka się jedynie z ciszą. Wtedy jednak, gdy już tracę nadzieję, Severus mruczy:

— Popatrz na mnie. — Te same słowa, które powiedział myśląc, że umiera. Spoglądam w górę, a on wpatruje się w moje oczy, w moje jasne zielone oczy, w oczy Lily. — Nie zadawaj pytań, na które nie chcesz znać odpowiedzi — mówi stanowczo, zanim ponownie odwraca się i zakłada swoje spodnie, by po chwili wyjść.

Pozwalam mu odejść. Chciałem wiedzieć, jak się czuł, ale teraz już niemal jestem wdzięczny za to, że nie dopuścił mnie do tej wiedzy. Moje oczy pieką, na gardle zaciska się pętla. To _boli. _Ale nieważne, jak mocno. Wiem, że wróci dziś wieczorem i że wpuszczę go do środka. Jest okrutny, jest małostkowy i mnie nie kocha, ale zniewala mnie. Nie potrafię powiedzieć „nie".

Nie potrafię.

Nie potrafię.

Nie potrafię.

Poddaję się.


End file.
